


Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

by mishiko



Series: Home is where the heart is [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rating because use of swear words, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame.If you really love someone, you'll let them go.If they truly love you, they'll come back.





	Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Let Her Go by Passenger. 
> 
> Goodness, the ending to this film still ruins me. It kept me up last night. And made me get up and start writing this. 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed so any mistakes are all mine.

Bucky’s done a lot of difficult things in his life, it comes with the life he's had. 

But standing here, watching Steve walking up to the time machine?

This is easier than what it should have been.

_“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back."_

Sometimes, you’ve got to let people you love go.

_“How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you? ”_

Bucky’s heard from somewhere that if you love someone, you’ve got to let them go. And if they love you as much, they’ll come back.

He’s made peace with it, from the time it took for everyone to recuperate from the last battle till now. Bucky has seen the haunted looks in Steve’s eyes, he’s seen the regret. He’s not sure over what exactly, the past decade hasn’t really been kind to Steve, but he can tell that Steve is going to do something about it today.

If there’s anyone who deserves a happy ending, no one is more worthy than Steve Rogers.

And sure, it’ll hurt if that happy ending doesn’t include him in Steve’s life. But he’s damn sure that his best friend has done enough to do whatever the fucks he wants after all the things he’s done for the universe.

So Bucky stands there, like a supportive friend he should be. He didn’t offer to go with Steve, like Sam did, because he knows that Steve’s got an idea in his stubborn head that this is his burden to bear alone. It would have only led to an argument and Bucky wasn’t going to waste any more time with Steve over a fight between them. Not when they have so little of it. 

And he will wait here. If Steve decides to come back, Bucky will be right here waiting for him. So the only thing he does is to send Steve a small smile while Bruce starts the machine.

_“I’ll miss you, Steve."_

Bucky doesn’t quite know what’s in Steve’s head now. He can’t read the expression on Steve’s face and to be honest, he’s a little scared at what he may find there.

Just because Bucky’s perfectly willing to let Steve go doesn’t mean he won’t be broken hearted.

 

_5._

 

So Bucky breathes. He’s learned a breathing technique to calm himself down while he was recovering in Wakanda.

 

_4._

 

He breathes in deeply while Bruce counts down.

 

_3._

 

He closes his eye and tips his head back and just breathes.

 

_2._

 

No matter what Steve decides, Bucky is going to support it.

 

_1._

 

The birds are chirping when he hears a quiet booming sound.

 

“Welcome back, Steve.” Bucky hears Bruce says but he still has his eyes closed. He lets his breath out slowly and tries to stay steady on his feet. A rush of overwhelming mix of feelings is coursing through his body, threatening to knock the strengths out of his legs. 

It isn’t until he can hear the footsteps coming towards him that he dares to open his eyes.

Steve’s back. The suitcase and Thor’s hammer are gone but Steve’s back and there’s a familiar determination glinting in his eyes again.

“Hey Buck,” Steve greets him like it’s been a while. And may be it has been for Steve.

That 5 seconds did feel a bit like a lifetime to Bucky as well.

“Welcome back, punk.” Bucky smiles like he can’t help it.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Steve starts.

“Hope it didn’t hurt that pretty head of yours,” Bucky quips because he can’t help it. Steve’s back and he’s so damn happy but old habits die hard. And he’s worked goddamn hard to get these old habits back that he’s not willing to let them die anytime soon.

“Jerk,” Steve replies exasperatedly but fondly before continuing, “This second chance at life and living it for once, I’d like to try doing that now.”

“Ok,” Bucky shouldn’t get his hope up but it’s real difficult when Steve is looking at him like this.

Like he’s worth it. All the pain and loss and all the fucked up shit Steve’s gone through and Bucky is worth all of that.

“And I’ve realised what I’ve probably felt all this time but was too stupid to see. I’m yours, Buck. If you’ll have me, I’m all yours.” Steve opens his arms slightly, like he’s offering himself to Bucky.

“If I’ll have you?” Bucky can't help gawking out indignantly. “Rogers, if you can’t tell that I’ve been crazy for you since the ‘30s then you’re more stupid than I’ve thought.”

But Bucky is grinning and so is Steve as he steps closer.

“Well, then we’re both two idiots who’ve been blinded to what’s been in front of us all along.” Steve jokes back but Bucky can see the awe on his face like Steve can’t quite believe that this is happening.

“It’s you and me, punk.”

“Till the end of the line?” The question comes with a hand curving gently at the back of his neck like he’s something precious to Steve.

“Till the end of the line.” Buck replies back, equally filled with love for the man in front of him. He tips his head back a little as he holds Steve’s wrist and closes his eyes before the promise is sealed with a kiss.

They’ve got all the time in the world now, because Steve’s chosen to come back to Bucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone deserves their happy ending, especially Bucky Barnes. Hopefully this will make someone feel a little better from that bit at the end of Endgame. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
